


Halloweenowe przyjęcie

by KittensAndRage



Series: Kalendarz adwentowy! [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, Dress Up, F/M, Gen, M/M, The Rocky Horror Picture Show, halloween party
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndRage/pseuds/KittensAndRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Przyjęcie dla NSY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloweenowe przyjęcie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With a Bit of a Mind Flip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075411) by [Konfessor2U](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U). 



Wszyscy ustalili, że nie będą rozmawiać o swoich kostiumach na tegoroczne halloweenowe przyjęcie. Sally wspomniała, że zabawniej byłoby, gdyby nie zdradzali niczego i zaskoczyli się nawzajem na dorocznym przyjęciu Scotland Yardu, i wszyscy się zgodzili.

John przybył wcześnie i siedział przy barze, pociągając ze szklanki z piwem i czekając na innych. Był ubrany w uniform Kapitana Kirka ze Star Treka.

Mycroft i Lestrade przyszli do pubu razem. John uśmiechnął się na widok ich kostiumów, które wydawały się idealnie do nich pasować. Mycroft miał kostium i twarz pomalowaną tak, by przypominał kota z Cheshire z Alicji w Krainie Czarów. Trochę przerażająco było widzieć zazwyczaj wąskie usta Mycrofta teraz zmienione w diabelski uśmiech, z którego słynął charakter.

Rumieniec pokrył mu policzki, kiedy patrzył, jak Lestrade zmierza w jego stronę w swoim strój Indiany Jonesa. Naprawdę mu to pasowało, a opalenizna dopełniała obrazu. Spojrzenie Johna zatrzymało się na dłużej na bacie zaczepionym przy pasie mężczyzny.

Para zamówiła drinki i stali z Johnem, zastanawiając się, czy Sherlock zamierza się pojawić. John zapewnił ich, że tak, chociaż wątpił w to, że będzie przebrany. Sherlock obiecał, więc John był pewien, że przyjdzie, nawet jeśli zazwyczaj _nie bywał_ na takich przyjęciach.

Sally i Anderson weszli przebrani za Redfoo i Skyblu z LMFAO, niosąc ze sobą starego boom boxa grającego _I'm in Miami Bitch_. Mycroft nie załapał, ale wszyscy inni uśmiali się do łez.

Przyjęcie się zaczynało, przychodziło więcej i więcej ludzi z Yardu, wszyscy w kreatywnych, zabawnych, seksownych, a czasem naprawdę przerażających przebraniach. John pił swoje trzecie piwo, a Sherlocka wciąż nie było. Rozmawiał z Sally i Lestradem, kiedy telefon zabrzęczał mu w kieszeni.

 

_Będę tam, nie martw się. -SH_

 

John wywrócił oczami. Sherlock musiał wiedzieć, że doktor będzie się zastanawiał, gdzie się podziewa, był już czterdzieści pięć minut spóźniony. Wyobraził sobie detektywa mówiącego mu, jak bardzo jest przewidywalny.

_W porządku, postaraj się pospieszyć albo przegapisz kompletnie zalanego Dimmocka. Wiesz, że jesteś spóźniony?_

_Oczywiście że wiem, John. Kostium okazał się być bardziej skomplikowany niż pamiętałem. Niedługo będę.  -SH_

 

John z opadniętą szczęką wpatrywał się w ostatnią wiadomość.

\- John? Co jest? - Lestrade dźgnął go łokciem.

\- Uch... Sherlock, powiedział że niedługo tu będzie, i wydaje mi się, że będzie przebrany. - John uniósł wzrok na zaskoczone twarze przyjaciół. - Wiem, też się zdziwiłem.

\- Ciekawe za kogo się przebierze - zastanowiła się Sally.

John zamówił sobie i znajomym kolejną kolejkę, a potem odwrócił się, by oprzeć się o bar. Następną rrzeczą, jaką usłyszał, był trzask szkła i odgłos rozlewającego się napoju. Zajęło mu dłuższą chwilę uświadomienie sobie, że to on upuścił szklankę, ale w tym momencie był zbyt rozkojarzony, by się tym przejmować.

 

W drzwiach stał Sherlock.

 

W przebraniu.

 

Cały pub się uciszył.

 

\- O... mój... Boże... - wyszeptał Lestrade obok niego. John tylko skinął głową, nie ufając sobie na tyle, by coś powiedzieć.

Jedyną osobą, która nie wydawała się zaskoczona wyborem Sherlocka, był Mycroft, który tylko dramatycznie wywrócił oczami jak prawdziwy Holmes, kiedy John na niego zerknął.

\- Dr Frank N. Furter zawsze był ulubioną postacią Sherlocka. Tak naprawdę w collegu wystawił kilka przedstawień cieni jako on. Myślę, że czasami myśli, że naprawdę jest nim.

\- Mówiłam ci, że to świr - powiedziała uparcie Sally, odwracając się do baru, kiedy wszyscy inni zaczęli wracać do swoich  przerwanych rozmów.

Sherlock podszedł do nich, kołysząc biodrami jak nigdy przedtem. Lestrade uciekł wzrokiem, ale John nie mógł przestać patrzeć. Widział już mnóstwo Sherlocka, czasami w pobliżu było jeszcze mniej ubrań, ale Sherlock jeszcze nigdy nie wyszedł tak odsłonięty publicznie, a John stwierdził, że może go już nigdy takim nie ujrzeć, jeśli teraz się odwróci. Wyglądał dokładnie jak wyjęty z Rocky Horror Picture Show. Makijaż i fryzura były takie same, jak Tima Curry'ego, odtwórcy roli. Gorset, jak John mógł zapomnieć o gorsecie? Jedno spojrzenie w dół jego torsu na podwiązki i siatkowe pończochy i John poczuł, jak kolana odrobinę mu miękną.

Już i tak wysoki mężczyzna górował nad nim w masywnych obcasach. - Nie jestem świrem, Donovan. Jestem Słodkim Transwestytą z Transseksualnej Transylvanii. - Jego pomalowane na czerwono usta wygięły się w diabelskim uśmieszku.


End file.
